Organic light-Emitting Diode (OLED) Display, also called as Organic Electroluminescence Display (OLED) is a display device that itself emits light by using electrical current to drive light-emitting materials. The OLED needs a good sealant to ensure the normal operation of the internal structures for a long time. Frit encapsulation technology is usually adopted in the related art, where a laser sintering process plays an important role in the sealing performance of the frit. However, there are differences among the states of the laser sintered frit, which results in the differences of the stress and mechanical strength therein, thereby affecting the encapsulation performance of the whole frit.